


Odd Cryptic Blurbs

by I_Bought_A_Headache



Category: Original Work
Genre: Odd, Vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Bought_A_Headache/pseuds/I_Bought_A_Headache





	1. rot

rotting plant over grey stone   
moss and bug over sanctuary   
life flooded half hazardously over the pungent stench of death   
your grave and my cherry lips   
i sigh and kick another cigarette butt to you   
you never thank me   
i suppose that's alright   
bass blaring over the bugs buzzing   
i plunge deep into myself   
china or tar   
neither i guess   
cheap and dirty   
drugs or sex   
she's for rent   
im hell bent   
cherry lips and tar breath again   
im lost sucking face with death again


	2. malevolent

a malevolent god to feast on her flesh   
something far to dark to be seen   
her hair a crisp gold  
the god's would thin and crisp   
a tounge sat wet between the walls of her mouth   
soon to dry out and fall to peices   
suck the sustenance from her emerald eyes and her pale pink lips   
life force


	3. cut

she beckons me close on the most unwanted of nights, her bitter bite, her sweet sting. an unholy temptress who haunts my every thought, my every late night breakdown.   
she slides across my skin and leaves her mark, claims me, i fall deeper in; i need her to love, to cry. i need her for feeling for anything at all, i need her so i have the strength to walk down the hall.   
she sits beside my bed, sharp and unforgiving. every slash brings me closer to untimely death, every sweet burning kiss to my pale thigh brings me closer to darkness.   
i pull her in one last time, tonight she will end me once and for all, leave me bleeding out my love for her into the dirt coloured carpet, i wish upon her once more to wreak havoc across my tender, frail little body and i am set free at last.


	4. cult

brainwashed   
lies, they're all lies   
you don't protect me, they don't protect me   
sugar coat this bitter existence  
tell me what to do but i wont  
reading of your gentle sin  
you're wrong   
i won't play your games   
i won't live your lies  
i won't preach your 'truths'  
filthy and disgusting   
ill take the plunge and i will be free


End file.
